1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure for an acoustic transducer and a musical instrument having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various conventional musical instruments such as keyboard musical instruments have an acoustic transducer installed thereon. The acoustic transducer is configured to vibrate a vibrated body such as a soundboard in a predetermined direction so as to permit the vibrated body to generate sounds. Such an acoustic transducer has a main body including a magnetic-path forming portion for forming a magnetic path and a vibrating portion configured to vibrate with respect to the main body of the acoustic transducer.
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses an installation structure for an acoustic transducer in which a main body of the acoustic transducer is fixed to a housing of a musical instrument (e.g., a back post of a grand piano) and one end of a vibrating portion of the acoustic transducer in a vibrating direction is fixed by bonding or the like to the vibrated body. When the vibrating portion is vibrated with respect to the main body (the magnetic-path forming portion), the vibrated body vibrates in a predetermined direction to thereby generate sounds.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-077000